Machines are Superior
by Scourge The Hedgehog
Summary: Takes place in the Mirror Universe, before "Sentinent Life Form." The birth of the greatest android in the Terran Empire. Basically a Mirror Universe origin for Data, and a brief look into possible Mirror Lore. Mostly from Mirror Soong's point of view.


"Hand me the power array!"

"Yes, Master."

They said he was insane.

The Terran Empire, the very aristocracy that asked him to become their lead weapons designer.

They called him insane.

"The array, Master."

"Good."

Dr, Noonien Soong.

The weapons designer- no,scratch that, FORMER Weapons Designer for the Terran Empire.

The Empire was at war with the Klingons and the Cardassians.

Hmph, using mortal men for his battles, only for them to just add to the body count.

Spock didn't know his ass from a hole in the ground.

"Now, the Amplifier."

"Yes, Master."

A race of war-like creatures these Terrans were.

Then again, the Klingons were no different.

Neither were the Vuilcans, or any other species the Terrans encountered.

"The Amplifier."

"Hook it up into his network."

"Yes, Master."

This whole blasted universe.

It was either kill this, or destroy that. So negative.

War, war, war!

So much death, and for what?

Damn glory.

That's all this whole world was.

One freakin' power struggle.

"The Amplifier is ready to go, Master."

"Good, perform a diagnostic on his systems."

"Yes, Master."

He'll show them.

Him and Lore will both show them.

With his new project, nothing will stand in his way.

It'll make his desertment of the Empire justified.

"Diagnostic shows typical conditions, Master. No anomalies."

"Excellent, prepare the charges."

"Yes, Master."

His new project will be his crowning acheivement, and the downfall of all of the warring beings of this universe.

For there was a constant that Soong learned when he fled.

Machines...

Machines ran everything.

Machines ran the weapons...Machines ran the politics...Machines ran the ships...Hell, they even ran intergalactic crime.

"Charges installed, Master. No anomalies detected within them, either." Lore says.

"Good, we are nearly ready. Go scout around the perimeter, Make sure we have no unwelcome guests...If we do, you are aware of what to do?" Soong asks.

"I...I...I am, Master." Lore says, his head sullen over his gray robe.

"Good, off with you!"

"Yes, Master."

So, why not the entire damn universe?

Stardate after Stardate, person after person, time after time, death after death.

When does it end?

As good-willed as Spock was, he made the Empire too weak.

Talking peace with the Alliance leaders? The damn Vulcan must be turning senile in his old age.

Sure, Soong had laid some years in himself, but it looks like he hasn't lost his marbles...yet.

If only they'd listen to him.

He had made hundreds of prototypes, each assigned specialties a normal Terran officer could handle, but with the capabilities, mind, and speed of an android.

If only they'd have been willing to accept his Android prototypes into the Empire, the death count would've practially vanished.

But no, they called him insane, and even accused him of treason!

That's why he left.

Sure, they were looking for him, but by the time they found him or Lore, it would be too late.

Their puppet strings will have already have come undone.

Machines should handle Machine affairs.

Computers should be battling each other rather than rely on Organic beings to control them like slaves.

But, as usual, the Terrans ignored any potential for change and focused on their greed only.

But, his new project will put an end to greed.

An end to emotion, even, if need be!

Lore was his initial creation.

Lore was originally destined to be Soong's avatar, to be his hand of destruction.

But, the poor android didn't have it in him.

Soong made him too soft.

Lore could fight, but he was too hesitant.

He must've added too many emotions in the poor lad.

Lore's Emotion Chip was a prototype, and as such, had it's flaws.

He could only feel kind emotions, such as concern, compassion, and happiness.

And the War-bred Terrans shunned him for it, so he brought Lore with him when he fled.

Though he would never call Lore a flawed creation.

Rather than go and destroy the Terran Empire, he chose to stay behind as serve his Master as maid, companion, friend, among other functions.

Even if he couldn't OFFICIALLY feel, Lore was happy here.

And ever since the death of his wife, Soong wasn't complaining.

But, his brother?

No...

Lore's soon-to-be brother would be different.

An andrioid capable fo adapting to any situation like his brother.

Capable of solving any problem.

Capable of feeling ANY emotion he desired, instead of just compassion and kindness.

Especially two: Loyalty...and Hatred.

Once his new android found it's way to the Empire, it's talents would be seen as a miracle from whatever piece of shit Gods it's politicians worship.

He'll be taken in as one of their own...as comrade, friend, and ally.

And that's when revolution would sweep in!

His android would ascend the ranks of the Empire until he becomes the greatest power the Empire's ever seen.

His actions and words will have true control and merit over the Empire's power.

Using that power, he'll join all of the universe's organic powers into one unified Federation of harmony and peace.

The universe will finally become a truly unified realm of nonviolence.

All of the species will feel the true unity and togetherness that all of them truly desire.

Then...HE'LL BLOW IT OUT OF THE SKY!

Machines were superior, you see!

Terrans, Klingons, Cardassians, all Organic beings. Who needs them?

Machines were perfectly capable of doing anything and everything in the universe.

They made up this pseudo-society this space was living in now.

If it weren't for Machines, none of these...advancements would've been possible.

Terrans would still be protoplasmic idiots stuck on some mud-ball of a planet that was destined to die, anyway.

Klingons would've killed each other off ages ago.

And so on...

Organics' greed, their arrogance, their pride, their wants, their needs, their wishes!

Compared to the big picture, Organic Beings are lower than the microscopic pieces of dust that was stuck underneath his shoes.

Nobody else understood this.

He's heard the old pipe dreams.

"One day, we will live in true harmony, and all of the universes species will be truly free from the tyranny of war."

Yeah, Spock knew how to fool people, all right.

Everything in this Godforsaken universe lived for war!

But not for much longer.

As soon as his android ushered in the Technological Age, the age of machines, War would end.

Machines will rule over all...and there will be peace.

Ah yes, this was a glorious day.

The birth of history!

"Master, there were no enemies within range. The experiment is secure."

"Good, Lore. Just one final component."

Soong runs over to the currently lifeless husk of his new creation and pops open the back of it's head.

Circutry and wires.

This will be the substitute for the brain.

He takes out a device in his pocket and places it into an open slot in the Android's brain.

"Master, may I speak?"

"What's stoppin' ya?"

"I do not believe that the Emotion Chip is the best device to add into my brother's brain at the current time. He may prove rebellious and unsavory. He may not be able to satisfy your goals."

"That's the idea, Dear Lore! One Machine to rule over all mustn't be hampered by old Organics like me! Whether I die by old age or by his hand doesn't matter! As long as he destroys the Terrans and every war-like species, it don't matter to me!"

"What if he does not, Master? What if he chooses to become like myself, a servant? Or anything lower than what you wish for him to be? It would be illogical to use the Emotion Chip so loosely without considering potential consequences."

Lore had a point.

Within the Emotion Chip, all emotions, including Compassion, Happiness...In fact, all emotions (Save for love, he can't reproduce, after all!) are in there. What if he DID choose be someone Soong didn't want him to be?

"Well, that's a risk I'll have to take. The gain outweighs the losses!

"But, Master!"

"Enough debate, Lore! Now witness the birth of your brother! Witness the birth..."

Soong closes the brain-hatch and heads for the power lever.

"OF TRUE JUSTICE! AAHAHAHAHA!"

Soong pulls the lever.

The husk convulses and moves due to the power and electricity.

"Master, generator stability is beginning to overload! We must flee!"

"NO! I SHALL BEAR WITNESS TO MY NEXT CHILD!"

Lore instinctively grabs his Master and jumps, whith him in tow, out of the way as a power flux floods the area the husk is in.

A final, controlled explosion seals the deal.

"No..." Soong yells, under Lore's restraint. "No! My child!"

Lore, sensing no more danger, releases Soong.

Soong runs over to the husk, tears in his eyes.

"No...All my hopes...my dreams...my visions of peace...obliterated because of some damn faulty generator!"

Soong fails to notice a twitch of the husk's hand, which Lore notices, but fails to address.

The husks grabs Soong's left hand with a bone-shattering crunch.

"Negative. I am mere wires and data." A voiuc similar to Lore's says. "I have no such materials such as 'hope' and dream' within me."

Soong looks up past the husks arm to see a face, identical to Lore's staring back at him with blank eyes.

"Greetings, Master."

Soong beams up with a smile that Lore hasn't seen in over a decade.

"Congradulations, Master." Lore says off-screen. "Though, your hand..."

"Oh, Lore...It worked!" Soong says. "My project...my experiment worked! Now the Terran Empire shall be destroyed! History has been born!"

The husk tilts it's head blankly.

"What is a 'Lore,' Master?" The husk asks in a curious matter, releasing Soong's now broken hand.

"Come meet your brother, Lore!"

Lore walks over to Data and looks at his new brother quizzically.

"I am Lore." Lore says, his head tilted just like the husk's, his hand folded in a passive stance.

"Is that your identification signature?' The husk asks, sitting up on the bed it was laying in.

"No...it is my name." Lore replies.

"And I've already found the perfect name for him..." Soong says.

Lore comes up with the same name as the two say it in unison.

"Data..."


End file.
